Star Trek planets (A–B)
A *'Aaamazzara' - Homeworld of the Aaamazzarite species. *'Acamar III' - Homeworld of the humanoid Acamarians, who finally reunited the marauding Gatherers into their world's mainstream with Capt. Picard's help in 2366.TNG: "The Vengeance Factor" *'Achrady VII' - Site of a conference supposedly attended by Lwaxana Troi before she changed her plans in order to visit Enterprise-D. This is likely a ruse by Deanna Troi to get Capt. Picard off-ship for a vacation.TNG: "Captain's Holiday" *'Adarak Prime' - Planet in Cardassian space and location of a weapons depot.DS9: "When It Rains..." *'Adelphous IV' - Destination of the USS Enterprise-D at the time Worf handed over the conn to Data for the night watch after O'Brien's wedding in 2368.TNG: "Data's Day" *'Adigeon Prime' - Planet where young Julian Bashir was genetically modified by his parents to enhance his mental and physical skills.DS9: "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?" *'Ajilon Prime' - Lone Class-M planet of Ajilon in the disputed Archanis sector, three days' warp from Deep Space Nine, and home to a Federation colony. Half the residents were trapped after Klingons captured two settlements in the northern hemisphere. Kalanda's besieged hospital was located at one end of a peninsula near a Starfleet base at Tananda Bay.DS9: "...Nor the Battle to the Strong" *'Akaali homeworld' - Minshara-class homeworld of the Akaali species, visited by the Enterprise NX-01 in 2151.Ent: "Civilization" *'Akritiri' - Delta Quadrant planet with a fascist police state that maintained a prison satellite in 2373.Voy: "The Chute" *'Alastria' - A Delta Quadrant planet with a binary star about 40,000 light-years from Sikaris, accessed via the spatial trajector.Voy: "Prime Factors" *'Aldea' - A supposedly mythical world whose inhabitants constructed a planet-wide cloaking device to hide their planet from marauders. The cloak effect deteriorated the ozone layer and over time, rendered the Aldeans sterile with radiation poisoning.TNG: "When the Bough Breaks" *'Aldebaran III' - Third planet in the Aldebaran star system. Longtime Federation member planet on which Janet and Theodore Wallace performed experiments using carbohydrate compounds to slow the aging of plants.TOS: "The Deadly Years" It is location of the Aldebaran Music School.DS9: "Shadowplay" Grand Nagus Zek's nephew Belongo was once detained on Aldebaran III by Starfleet.DS9: "Past Tense, Part I" Dr. Ira Graves, who cheated death by uploading his consciousness into Lt. Cmdr. Data, wanted to flee to a location in the Aldebaran system, so he could live on with his love, Kareen Brianon.TNG: "The Schizoid Man" The Aldebaran system is the home of a particularly tight-mouthed creature called the Aldebaran Shellmouth.TOS: "Amok Time" Scotty and Picard share a bottle of Aldebaran whiskey.TNG: "Relics" *'Alderaan' - In 2135, HMS New Zealand was on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan.TNG: "Up the Long Ladder" The Bajorian criminal Ibudan, chartered a space flight out of Alderaan.DS9: "A Man Alone" Note: The planet's name was used as a joke and homage to Princess Leia's home of Alderaan in the Star Wars movies. *'Alfa 177' - Class-M planet geo-surveyed by the USS Enterprise NCC-1701 on stardate 1672.1, when a transporter malfunction trapped Lt. Sulu's landing party on the surface overnight during freezing cold that left some suffering severe frostbite.TOS: "The Enemy Within" *'Algeron IV' - Destination of the Enterprise-D after leaving Relva VII in 2364. It is near the Romulan Star Empire and the namesake of the Romulan-Federation "Treaty of Algeron" which banned the UFP from developing cloaking technology.TNG: "Coming of Age" *'Alondra' - an uninhabited planet in the remote Federation system of Pallas 14. It was engulfed by the cosmic cloud in 2269. *'Alpha III' - Planet where a code of law ethics known as the "Statues of Alpha III" were written.TOS: "Court Martial" *'Alpha Carinae II' - Class-M planet on which Dr. Daystrom's M-5 computer was tested in 2268.TOS: "The Ultimate Computer" *'Alpha Carinae V' - The home planet of the Drella, an entity that absorbs energy from the feelings of love it senses around it.TOS: "Wolf in the Fold" *'Alpha Cygnus IX' - Ninth planet of Alpha Cygnus, the classical Bayer-format name for the star more commonly known as Deneb. It lends its name to an historic yet otherwise unspecified treaty negotiated by Ambassador Sarek.TNG: "Sarek" *'Alpha Eridani II' - Planet where the Redjac entity may have been responsible for various murders in the city of Heliopolis.TOS: "Wolf in the Fold" *'Alpha Laputa IV' - Planet on which the USS Zhukov makes cultural observations.TNG: "Brothers" *'Alpha Leonis system' - The Enterprise-D is ordered to take medical supplies from Starbase 343 to an unspecified planet in the Alpha Leonis system.TNG: "The Vengeance Factor" *'Alpha Majoris I' - Homeworld of a lifeform known as the Mellitus, which is gaseous in transit but becomes solid when still. *'Alpha Omicron VII' - A Jupiter-like gas giant where a large space-faring alien was found and unintentionally killed. It was discovered that the alien was pregnant and its baby was birthed post-mortem. The baby was then reunited with other adults.TNG: "Galaxy's Child" *'Alpha Onias III' - A barren yet light blue Class-M planet with hazy clouds, considered uninhabited until Barash's species was discovered there in 2367. One large cavern 2 km below the surface contains stalactites, stalagmites, and volcanic gases including methane, sulfur dioxide and hydrogen sulfide.TNG: "Future Imperfect" *'Alpha Proxima II' - One of several planets where female residents were brutally stabbed to death in the style of Jack the Ripper. A lifeform that fed off terror and fear was responsible. *'Alpha V' - An Earth colony that was home to some of Charles Evans' relatives in 2266.TOS: "Charlie X" *'Alpha-441' - Planetoid which was home to a Maquis munitions base in or near the Demilitarized Zone. It was the original programmed target of the Cardassian Dreadnought missile.Voy: "Dreadnought" *'Alsaurian homeworld' - Inhabited Delta Quadrant planet ruled by the Mokra Order, a military dictatorship suppressing its Alsaurian population while claiming to be helping its self defense. *'Altair III' - Third planet located in the Alpha Aquilae star system; where Lt. Cmdr. Riker refused to let his commanding officer on the USS Hood, Captain DeSoto, beam down due to a potentially dangerous situation.TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint"TNG: "The Pegasus" *'Altair IV' - Fourth planet located in the Alpha Aquilae star system; Lt Darien Wallace was born on Altair IV.TNG: "Eye of the Beholder" In 2371, Dr. Henri Roget of the Central Hospital of Altair IV, was awarded the prestigious Carrington Award for his work in medicine.DS9: "Prophet Motive" *'Altair VI' - Center of the Altair system, the planet was recovering from a longtime intersystem war when the USS Enterprise was ordered to attend its new president's inauguration ceremony in 2267.TOS: "Amok Time" In the Kobayashi Maru scenario, the ship was nineteen periods out of Altair VI.Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (Inspired the name of the Altair 8800.) *'Althos IV' - Homeworld of the Bzzit Khaht species.Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home *'Alture VII' - Planet whose protein baths and meditation chambers were simulated by Quark's holosuite. Dr. Crusher wanted to try the program when the Enterprise-D visited Deep Space 9 in 2369.TNG: "Birthright, Part I" *'Amargosa' - System where the Amargosa Observatory was located. In 2371, Dr. Tolian Soren used a trilithium missile to destroy the Amargosa star in an attempt to redirect the Nexus Energy Ribbon.Star Trek Generations *'Amerind homeworld' - A Class-M planet, otherwise unnamed, located in a dense asteroid belt and home to a colony of Native American Indians that were transported there from Earth by an ancient race known as the Preservers centuries ago. The planet, first surveyed by the USS Enterprise NCC-1701 in 2269, was protected from the asteroids by a defense shield obelisk created by the Preservers.TOS: "The Paradise Syndrome" *'Amleth Prime' - Location of a Cardassian base in the Amleth Nebula. The nebula's emissions rendered cloaking devices inoperable making a sneak attack on the base difficult.DS9: "Return to Grace" *'Andevian II' - Vacation planet known for its moons and breathtaking landscapes.DS9: "The Forsaken" *'Andoria' - The Andorian homeworld, a frozen M-class moon orbiting the blue gas giant Andor, is a longtime member of the Federation whose inhabitants are distinguished by their blue skin, white hair and antennae. Andoria is near the Vulcan homeworld, and the Vulcans and Andorians are traditional enemies. Andoria is also host to an Andorian subspecies called the Aenar, who live in isolation from the rest of their world. The albino Aenar are blind but strongly telepathic.Ent: "The Andorian Incident"Ent: "These Are the Voyages..."Ent: "United"Ent: "The Aenar" Vulcan ambassador V'Lar negotiated the first treaty between Andoria and Vulcan.Ent: "Fallen Hero" According to Data, Andorian marriages require groups of four.TNG: "Data's Day" *'Andros III' - Home of Dr. Bathkin.DS9: "In the Cards" *'Angel I' - A remote Class-M planet located near the Romulan Neutral Zone. Targeted as a potential Federation member, no doubt due to its strategic location. Its humanoid matriarchy was visited by a UFP ship in 2302 before the USS Enterprise-D came looking for a disabled freighter's survivors 62 years later. It has no traces of naturally-occurring platinum.TNG: "Angel One" *'Angosia III' - Homeworld of the Angosian species, who emerged victorious from its war with the Tarsians. In 2366, the Angosian's bid to join the Federation was jeopardized after Capt. Picard discovered that the native authorities imprisoned bio-altered veterans on a lunar colony once the war was over.TNG: "The Hunted" *'Antede III' - Homeworld of the fish-like Antedean species.TNG: "Manhunt" *'Antica' - A planet in the Beta Renner system and homeworld to a canine-like carnivorous race who are deadly enemies of their system neighbors, the Selay.TNG: "Lonely Among Us" *'Antos IV' - Home to both a species of giant energy-generating worms and an intelligent species using the art of cellular metamorphosis. Captain Garth learned the ability while convalescing on this planet.TOS: "Whom Gods Destroy" *'AR-558' - Planet in the Chin'toka system of the Alpha Quadrant which is inhospitable to humanoid life. It was the location of a Dominion communications array. During the Dominion-Federation War, AR-558 was invaded by Federation troops and held for five months without relief forces and minimal supplies.DS9: "The Siege of AR-558" *'Archanis IV' - Federation colony world which Gowron wanted evacuated in 2372-73; Sisko says it's "a long way from DS9."DS9: "Broken Link"DS9: "Apocalypse Rising" While under the power of a hostile entity, Pavel Chekov once claimed that the research outpost on this planet was the site of an attack on his non-existent brother, Piotr.TOS: "Day of the Dove" *'Archer IV' - The first habitable M-class planet discovered and explored by the Enterprise NX-01. In the 22nd Century, the pollen of plants on this planet had a powerful hallucinogenic effect that nearly caused Commander Trip Tucker to murder Science Officer T'Pol on suspicion of colluding with imaginary aliens against the Enterprise crew. ENT: "Strange New World" By the 23rd Century, this problem was solved, and the planet became the home of a thriving Federation colony and was named after Captain Jonathan Archer. ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly" In the 24th Century, the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D was en route to Archer IV when it encountered a temporal rift; in the alternate timeline created by this incursion, the planet was the location of a major battle in which Federation forces defeated those of the Klingon Empire.TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise" *'Archer's Comet' - Not a planet, but the largest comet ever discovered and large enough for an away team to land on it with a shuttlecraft and collect core samples.Ent: "Breaking the Ice" *'Archer's Planet' - Planet in the Gamma Trianguli sector. Not to be confused with Archer IV which is a different planet. It was the Enterprise-D's destination when it encounters a temporal rift.TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise" *'Arcturus IV' - Homeworld of the Arcturian species.TNG: "Ménage à Troi" *'Ardana' - A Federation member in 2268, despite its dual system, the privileged upper-class lives in the city of Stratos, considered the finest example of sustained antigravity elevation in the galaxy, while the lower-class Troglytes stay on the surface, forced to mine zenite. Capt. James Kirk helped end years of mistrust between the two in 2269 while retrieving zenite to stop a plague.TOS: "The Cloud Minders" *'Argana II' - The Enterprise's destination as they leave Eminiar VII for their next assignment.TOS: "A Taste of Armageddon" *'Argelius II' - Planet strategically important for its port for space-faring races, especially thanks to its hedonistic and hospitable humanoid natives. It was beset by the murdering Redjac entity in 2267.TOS: "Wolf in the Fold" His stateroom on the Enterprise-D is so spacious that Scotty says it reminds him of a hotel room on Argelius.TNG: "Relics" *'Argratha' - Gamma Quadrant homeworld of the Argrathi species.DS9: "Hard Time" *'Argus X' - Planet surveyed by the crew of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701 where they encounter a vampiric entity.TOS: "Obsession" *'Ariannus' - A planet threatened by a bacterial invasion in 2268, until the Enterprise conducted an orbital decontamination.TOS: "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield" *'Arkaria' - Inhabited planet and the site of a support base for the orbital Remmler Array, where would-be terrorists and local administrators tried to hijack trilithium resin waste from the Enterprise-D's warp drive during a baryon sweep.TNG: "Starship Mine" *'Arloff IX' - Geordi mentions that the starship USS Charleston will make an extended stop at Arloff IX.TNG: "The Neutral Zone" *'Armus IX' - Riker wore an outfit during a diplomatic conference made of ceremonial feathers from Armus IX.TNG: "Angel One" *'Arret' - Planet in Federation space.TOS: "Return to Tomorrow" *'Arvada III' - Site of a tragic disaster where a young Beverly Crusher and her grandmother were two of the few surviving colonists. The elder woman's knowledge of medicinal roots saved them when medical ships were late.TNG: "The Arsenal of Freedom" *'Aschelan V' - A Cardassian fuel depot in the DMZ near the Badlands. It was the target of the Cardassian Dreadnought weapon which was reprogrammed by the Maquis. The weapon was intercepted first by the Caretaker Array and sent to the Delta Quadrant where it targeted the inhabited planet Rakosa V.Voy: "Dreadnought" *'Astral V' - Federation colony with a museum dedicated to spacecraft.TNG: "Booby Trap" *'Atalia VII' - Site of a diplomatic conference delayed by the Enterprise-D's involvement in Dr. Galen's genetic puzzle.TNG: "The Chase" *'Atbar Prime' - Cardassian planet, site of the Cardassian Liberation Front's headquarters. The base was destroyed by Dominion forces in 2375.DS9: "The Dogs of War" *'Athos IV' - Planet which was the location of the last pocket of the Maquis resistance who hid below the surface. The group was wiped out in 2373 by Dominion forces.DS9: "Blaze of Glory" *'Atifs IV' - Planet where the ruling Oligarchy employs a stone-knocking ritual of thanks during mealtime, echoing that of the Betazoid and Oolan cultures' meal chimes.TNG: "Manhunt" *'Atlec' - Planet located in the Omega Sagitta system. Along with the people of Straleb, its population makes up the Coalition of Madena. War between the planets almost broke out in 2362, when the rogue freighter captain Thadiun Okona was accused of stealing the Straleb "Jewel of Thesia" for Yadar, the daughter of Atlec's leader Debin.TNG: "The Outrageous Okona" *'Atrea IV' - This planet's cooling core magma was reheated by the Enterprise-D while working with its native scientist, Dr. Pran Tainer, and his wife, Juliana, onetime wife of Dr. Soong and co-creator of Data.TNG: "Inheritance *'aucdet IX - Planet with a Federation medical facility visited by the Enterprise-D. (It is spelled with an apostrophe and a small a in the subtitle track.)TNG: "The Child" *'Aurelia' - homeworld of the Aurelians and a member of the United Federation of Planets. *'Avenal VII' - Planet in Cardassian space that Klingon ruler Gowron ordered a disastrous attack upon in 2375, where all Klingon ships were destroyed.DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind" *'Avery III' - Planet in the Delta Quadrant within the Vidiian Sodality. It was the lcoation of a hidden Vidiian base.Voy: "Faces" *'Axanar' - Homeworld of the Axanar species.Ent: "Fight or Flight" It was also the site of a historic mission led by Garth of Izar.TOS: "Whom Gods Destroy" B *'B'Saari II' - Homeworld of the B'Saari species.Ent: "Horizon" *'Ba'ku' - Class-M planet hidden inside a region of space called The Briar Patch. The planet had unique metaphasic particle rings that generate a rejuvenation effect on its inhabitants, a lost colony of Son'a who settled there sometime in the 21st Century. In 2375, an attempt to strip the rings of its particles by the Son'a commander Ru'afo and Federation Admiral Dougherty, was foiled by the crew of the Enterprise-E.Star Trek: Insurrection *'Babel' - Neutral planet where the Federation Council met in 2267 to determine the admission of the Coridian planets to the Federation. The Articles of Federation were signed on this planet in 2161.TOS: "Journey to Babel" *'Bajor' - Homeworld of the Bajoran species. It is the 7th planet in the B'hava'el system. The system is known for being near the Bajoran Wormhole which provides access to the Gamma Quadrant. The space station Deep Space Nine orbits near the system.TNG: "Birthright, Part I" *'Bajor VIII' - Eighth planet in the Bajoran star system with six colonies containing several thousand Bajoran settlers. Its proper name is Andros and it has at least two moons. Terrorist Tahna Los, after picking up the explosive bilitrium from the Duras sisters behind the "lower" moon, threatened to blow up the planet's colonists in 2369 if Major Kira did not take him to Deep Space Nine.DS9: "Past Prologue" *'Balancar' - Alpha Quadrant planet and the source of "syrup of swill".DS9: "The Magnificent Ferengi" *'Balosnee VI' - A vacation planet (pronounced "BOWEL-us-nee") where the soothing harmonies of the tides can cause stimulating hallucinations. The world was one of Zek's two choices for his first vacation in 85 years after his short-lived "retirement" as Grand Nagus, but he eventually opted for Risa and its "voluptuous females" before faking his death.DS9: "The Nagus" *'Banean homeworld' - Delta Quadrant homeworld to the Banea, an independent spacefaring culture in competition with its rival neighbor, the militaristic Numiri. During a stop by the USS Voyager in 2371 to repair a damaged collimator, Paris was convicted of murder and forced to relive the act repeatedly through memory implants, the Banean penal method, until a Numiri spy was revealed to be the true killer.Voy: "Ex Post Facto" *'Barisa Prime' - Federation colony located near Tzenkethi space. In 2371, the USS Defiant answers a faked distress call from Barisa indicating the world was attacked by Tzenkethi forces.DS9: "The Adversary" *'Barkon IV' - Alpha Quadrant homeworld to a medieval-level culture ruled by village elders and a magistrate. A downed probe was retrieved by Data, who suffered memory loss on the mission and subsequently contaminated the inhabitants of a nearby village with radioactive material. He later found a way to cure the inhabitants of the resulting radiation sickness.TNG: "Thine Own Self" *'Barradas III' - Planet where Riker was captured by mercenaries led by Arctus Baran while searching for Capt. Picard's killers. Riker discovers Picard posing as one of the mercenaries in order to infiltrate their theft of artifacts.TNG: "Gambit" *'Barson II' - Planet where the Enterprise-D transported medical supplies to fight a viral outbreak.TNG: "Eye of the Beholder" *'Barzan' - An independent Alpha Quadrant planet that is home to a poor but proud race whose hopes for progress based on a nearby wormhole were dashed in 2366 when it was discovered to be unstable.TNG: "The Price" *'Beltane IX' - A trading planet of some merchant marine repute within a shuttlecraft's range of Relva VII. Jake Kurland, a rejected Starfleet Academy finalist, intended to "run away" from the Enterprise-D and sign on aboard a freighter there.TNG: "Coming of Age" *'Benecia Colony' - A young Federation colony with only minimal medical facilities in 2269, when Dr. Janice Lester used them to hide her life-energy transfer with James T. Kirk.TOS: "Turnabout Intruder" *'Benthos' - Homeworld of the Benthan species.Voy: "Vis à Vis" *'Benzar' - homeworld of the Benzite species, in orbit of Securis. One native, Ensign Mendon, served on the Enterprise-D as part of an exchange program. Another, Mordock, became the first of his race to be admitted to Starfleet Academy.TNG: "Coming of Age" In 2374, Benzar was conquered by the Dominion during the Dominion War, and later liberated by Romulan forces.DS9: "The Ship"DS9: "The Reckoning" *'Berengaria VII' - A planet known for its dragon-like lifeforms.TOS: "This Side of Paradise" In 2151, the Enterprise NX-01 scouted the planet as a proposed site for one of the Federation's first starbases.Ent: "Bound" In 2373, Winn Adami asked Captain Benjamin Sisko rhetorically whether the Federation would sacrifice Berengaria to protect Bajor from the Dominion.DS9: "In the Cards" *'Bersallis III' - Planet with renowned firestorms, which occur every seven years. In 2369, the storms forced the Enterprise-D to evacuate the Federation outpost there.TNG: "Lessons" *'Beta III' - Planet whose society is ruled over by a computer called Landru.TOS: "The Return of the Archons" *'Beta VI' - Federation colony and destination of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701, before crew were abducted by the entity Trelane to his planet Gothos.TOS: "The Squire of Gothos" *'Beta XII-A' - Location of a Federation agricultural colony. In 2268, an alien entity sent a fake distress call the Enterprise NCC-1701 claiming the world was attacked by the Klingons. It was all an elaborate ruse to get the crew of the ship to fight the Klingons so the entity could feed off their negative energy of hatred and anger.TOS: "Day of the Dove" *'Beta Agni II' - Federation colony whose water supply was contaminated with tricyanate by trader Kivas Fajo as a diversion to kidnap Lt. Cmdr. Data.TNG: "The Most Toys" *'Beta Antares IV' - World mentioned as the home of a confusing card game called fizzbin made up by Capt. Kirk in a ruse to escape captors on Sigma Iota II in 2268.TOS: "A Piece of the Action" *'Beta Aurigae' - The USS Enterprise was to rendezvous with the USS Potemkin at Beta Aurigae, but Dr. Janice Lester, in Kirk's body, diverted the Enterprise to the Benicia Colony.TOS: "Turnabout Intruder" *'Beta Aquilae II' - Second planet in the Beta Aquilae star system. Location of a Starfleet Academy annex.TNG: "Eye of the Beholder" *'Beta Cassius' - another name for the Class M planet Haven. TNG: "Haven" *'Beta Kupsic' - Destination of the Enterprise-D after leaving Starbase Montgomery.TNG: "The Icarus Factor" *'Beta Niobe I' - Also known as Sarpeidon, this class M planet was visited by the USS Enterprise in 2269 hours before its star Beta Niobe went supernova. The Enterprise crew discovered the natives of the world had escaped their fate by time travelling to their world's past.TOS: "All Our Yesterdays" *'Beta Stromgren' - Star system claimed to be in Romulan territory where a red supergiant was on the virge of going supernova. It is the system where the Vega Nine probe found the living spaceship "Tin Man" (aka Gomtuu) orbiting near the star. The ancient living ship, apparently the last of its kind, was lonely and ready to accept its suicidal destruction before joining with the Betazed prodigy Tam Elbrun who had been in psychic contact with it.TNG: "Tin Man" *'Beta Ursae Minor II' - Location of a Starfleet Academy annex.TNG: "Eye of the Beholder" *'Betazed' - Also called Beta Zeta V, Betazed is the homeworld of the Betazoid species, and member of the United Federation of Planets. It is the homeworld of Counselor Deanna Troi, and her mother Ambassador Lwaxana Troi.TNG: "Ménage à Troi"TNG: "Half a Life"TNG: "Manhunt" In 2374, Dominion forces took over Betazed, but was liberated by the Federation's Tenth Fleet.DS9: "In the Pale Moonlight" *'Betelgeuse II' - Homeworld of the Betelgeusan species.Star Trek: The Motion Picture *'Beth Delta I' - Planet where Dr. Paul Stubbs offered to take Counselor Troi to see the city of New Manhattan over champagne.TNG: "Evolution" *'Bilana III' - Planet where a science institute served as the base of operations for an experimental type of propulsion called a Soliton Wave. The wave was generated by field coils on Bilana III and pushed a test vessel toward Lemma II at warp speeds without the ship itself generating the warp field. At Lemma II, a dispersion field would stop the wave and the ship would exit warp.TNG: "New Ground" *'Bilaren' - System with a Federation colony. Amanda Rodgers' adoptive parents were stationed at Bilaren.TNG: "True-Q" *'Blue Horizon' - Terraformed planet, the site of a Federation colony. The planet was visited by Benjamin Sisko and his son Jake on a vacation trip.DS9: "Second Sight" *'Bolarus IX' - Federation planet and home to the Bolian species. The planet currently has an uneasy truce with the Moropa. It sent at least two delegates to the biennial Trade Agreements Conference on Betazed.TNG: "Allegiance"DS9: "Invasive Procedures"DS9: "Who Mourns for Morn?" *'Bopak III' - Uninhabited Class-M world in the Gamma Quadrant where Bashir and O'Brien encountered Jem'Hadar trying to break their Ketracel-white addiction. Its plants have a high degree of chlorophyll for the planet of a red giant star.DS9: "Hippocratic Oath" *'Boraal II' - Homeworld of the medieval Boraalan species. Its atmosphere suddenly began a catastrophic dissipation in 2370. The Enterprise-D answered the distress signal sent by Dr. Nikolai Rozhenko, Worf's foster brother, who fell in love with a native woman while disguised as a cultural observer and broke the Prime Directive to save her village.TNG: "Homeward" *'Boradis III' - Site of the first Federation outpost in the Boradis system founded in 2331, and the first of 13 that have since been settled in the sector as of late 2365. Julian Bashir recalls the time he cured a plague on Boradis III.TNG: "The Emissary" DS9: "The Quickening" *'Boreal III' - Planetary home port or residence of the non-Starfleet transport ship Kallisko, destroyed by the Crystalline Entity.TNG: "Silicon Avatar" *'Boreth' - The most sacred place of Klingons (pronounced "bore-OTH") where Kahless was supposed to return. It hosted a monastery for clerics keeping watch until his return and was maintained after their cloned version became Emperor in 2369. Worf went to Boreth to seek the return of Kahless and found a clone version instead.TNG: "Rightful Heir Worf visited Boreth again after the destruction of the Enterprise-D.DS9: "The Way of the Warrior" DS9 had several artistic depictions of Borath on the promenade deck and in the replimat eatery.DS9: "The Muse" *'Borg Prime' - The homeworld of the Borg. It has a population of 50 trillion. It was observed by the Enterprise-D in 2365. *'Borka VI' - Planet and site of a neuropsychology seminar attended by Deanna Troi in 2369. Troi was abducted from Borka VI by the Romulan underground, who used her in a plan to help M'Ret defect to the Federation.TNG: "Face of the Enemy" *'Boslic' - Homeworld of the Boslic species.DS9: "The Homecoming *'Bracas V' - A planet where La Forge has skin-dived among coral reefs.TNG: "The Loss" *'Braslota' - System with three with planets Totoro (Braslota I), Yuri (Braslota II) and Kei (Braslota III), which were fictitious codenames used in "Operation Lovely Angel", a battle simulation between the USS Enterprise-D and the 80-year old USS Hathaway.TNG: "Peak Performance" Note: The names were only seen on a computer screen and come from the anime series Dirty Pair. *'Brax' - Planet in the Gamma Quadrant whose inhabitants call Q the Lies". Vash visited Brax while in Q's company, though they were not particularly welcome.DS9: "Q-Less" *'Brechtian cluster' - System with two inhabited planets threatened by the Crystalline Entity.TNG: "Silicon Avatar" *'Bre'el IV' - An inhabited world facing the planetwide chaos of quakes, massive tidal waves, and climate-altering dust clouds when its astroidal moon threatened to fall out of orbit, (until Q helped out).TNG: "Déjà Q" *'Breen homeworld' - The frozen wasteland home of the Dominion-allied Breen species, who must use armored pressure suits when living on many Class-M worlds. Its climate is well-known to off-worlders. Cardassia, for one, has an embassy there.DS9: "Indiscretion"DS9: "For the Uniform"DS9: "Crossfire"DS9: "Return to Grace"DS9: ""When It Rains..." *'Brekka' - Native name for Delos IV, the Class-M home of felicium, an organic narcotic used by its natives to keep prosperous after they kept system neighbor Ornara secretly addicted to it for 200 years.TNG: "Symbiosis" Note: This Delos IV should not be confused with the planet of another system commonly called Delos that is the site of an established Federation-world medical facility. *'Brentalia' - A planet where endangered lifeforms from different worlds can be brought for refuge. Two of the last fourteen surviving gilvos of Corvan II were transported by the Enterprise-D here for refuge breeding.TNG: "New Ground" Worf took Alexander to see the planet's zoo.TNG: "Imaginary Friend" *'Brinda V' - Inhabited planet where half the population of a small planet was reported to have been transported away by Orion traders to work as slave labor in their mining camps. Constable Odo had read of the incident and initially compared it to the situation on the Yadera colony.DS9: "Shadowplay" *'Bringloid V' - Class-M planet endangered by increasing stellar flares and instability in 2365, home to the 223 descendants of the mostly forgotten Neo-Transcendentalists dropped off by the S.S. Mariposa colony ship that left Earth in 2123. Anachronisms even then, the people took refuge 30 meters below the surface but have no advanced technology.TNG: "Up the Long Ladder" *'Browder IV' - Planetary site of a terraforming effort by the USS Hood in 2366, to which the Enterprise-D was bound after helping end a plague on Cor Caroli V. Picard's kidnapping by aliens as part of a bizarre study on authority delayed that mission.TNG: "Allegiance" *'Brunali homeworld' - Homeworld of the Brunali species.Voy: "Child's Play" *'Bryma' - A former Cardassian colony site in the Demilitarized Zone where the Deep Space 9 runabouts held off a Maquis attack on a confirmed illegal arms depot amid the civilian center. The system included an Oort Cloud. Commander Sisko worried that a forced Cardassian response to the attack would destroy the fragile peace treaty with the UFP.DS9: "The Maquis, Part II" *'Bynaus' - A planet orbiting Beta Magellan and home to the Bynar race, a computer-dependent culture threatened by a nearby supernova's electro-magnetic pulse. In 2364, natives commandeered the Enterprise-D, the only mobile computer large enough to store their master banks.TNG: "11001001" References Planets: A-B